


Waiting

by Anonymous



Category: The Guns of Navarone (1961)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Passing the time





	Waiting

They had four hours and Cpl Miller was pacing. 

"Do you need me to give you a hand?" Capt Mallory asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"In a few hours we're going to blow up a nazi stronghold. We've finally got the chance to catch a good night's sleep, yet here you are."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Come over here and I'll show you."

The rest of the men, and their female comrades, were asleep just outside of the latern light. They'd have to be quiet. That wouldn't be difficult. Mallory gave Miller's privates an encouraging squeeze.

"Well?"


End file.
